Morgan's Support Expansion Pack
by Superdrama11
Summary: An expansion of Morgan's supports with his/her siblings and parent's.
1. Morgan-Chrom

**I got the idea for this fic after seeing all the mock-supports fic. Out of all the future children, Morgan has the most generic supports, which is understandable due to having the most amounts of parents. This fic main purpose is to expand Morgan's recruitment dialogue and his supports with his siblings and parents. I'll be going by recruitment order. So first one up is Chrom. Since Chrom already has an non-generic recruitment with Morgan, I'll skip to his supports instead.**

**Xxx**

**Morgan-Chrom Supports**

**Xxx**

**C**

**Xxx**

Morgan: Father!

Chrom: Hmm? What is it Morgan?

Morgan: As of today, I decided to start Project Get Memories of Dad Back! So I think spending some together might help with that!

Chrom: Well I'll be happy to help of course.

Morgan: First question: Is it true that you once peeked on mother?

Chrom: How did you…?

Morgan: Wait, you actually did?! Father I thought you had more shame! 

Chrom: It was an accident Morgan!

Morgan: Accident? Heh, and did mother peek on you in return?

Chrom: You know about that as well?

Morgan: Dear Naga, how could you and mother do that? You could've at least waited until you were married or something.

Chrom: Please Morgan, Robin and I vowed never to speak about that again.

Morgan: But Father…

Chrom: Can we talk about something else? Something about your sister perhaps?

Morgan: How was Lucina born? 

Chrom: Excuse me?

Morgan: How are babies made? I can't find any books on the subject?

Chrom:…Why don't we go back to me and Robin?

**Xxx**

**B**

**Xxx**

Chrom:…And after Gangrel's defeat did I marry Robin.

Morgan: Nice story dad. It also explains something I've been curious about.

Chrom: What is it?

Morgan: This.

Chrom: Is this a ring? Wait…this had the Ylissean family crest on it. Where did you get it anyway?

Morgan: It was one of the few possessions I had when I woke up. I think I'm supposed to give it to the women I love or something like that.

Chrom: I see that has been a tradition of my family.

Morgan: I guess it's more proof that I'm your son.

Chrom: Why would you need more proof?

Morgan: It's just that, with my amnesia, I'm scared that you might not actually be my father.

Chrom: Don't be ridiculous the brand in your right eye is proof enough.

Morgan: Are you sure this isn't a tattoo or something?

Chrom: Listen; there is one test that is absolutely foolproof…

**Xxx**

**A**

**Xxx**

Morgan: HIYAHH!

Chrom: The log is split perfectly in half. Seems to me you can wield Falchion perfectly.

Morgan: Father Can you promise me something?

Chrom: What?

Morgan: Don't tell Lucina, I don't want her thinking that she's expendable.

Chrom: Why on earth would she…

Morgan: Look I'll clarify later, I just want to make sure one thing. I want me, you, mother, and Lucy to survive. I can't remember anything, but I want to make sure I can keep the family I was fortunate enough to have.

Chrom: Very well, let's make sure your future can change, and we will survive in our efforts.

Morgan: Heh…Thank you Father.

Xxx

**What do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated. And I might as well get this out of the way. When I reach Lucina and the other future children, I'll be expanding their SIBLING supports. No offense, but I hate Robin/Lucina and other Avatar/ Second generation ships. I like the future children being Morgan's Friends/ Siblings/ Lovers, but not his parents. Sorry about the rant, next is Lissa.**


	2. Morgan-Lissa

**As I said before, I'm going in order of recruitment. Also I'm including Morgan's recruitment as I said before.**

**Xxx**

**Paralogue 12: Ruins of Time**

**Xxx**

**Pre-Battle**

Lissa: Say, Lucina? I'll still around in your future, right? So, um...what am I like?

Lucina: Well... You're warm and kind, for starters. Even amid the darkness and desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for all those around you.

Lissa: Oh, geez! I'd better get cracking if I want to live up to that. Oh! I know! Do I have children?

Lucina: You have a daughter named Morgan.

Lissa: Aw, cute! What's she like?

Lucina: She reminds me of you quite a bit.

Lissa: Really? I can't wait to meet her! Wait…does she have…? 

Lucina: Yes?

Lissa: It's not important.

Lucina: But…

Chrom: Shepards! We found the ruins that contain Naga's tear.

Lissa: Would you look at that? Time to help out Chrom!

Lucina: Lissa?

Xxx

**(If Lissa talks to Morgan)**

Lissa: HEY LOOK OUT!

Morgan: Huh?

Thunk!

Morgan: UH!

Lissa: Your arm been shot! Are you okay?

Morgan: I think I'll be alright…Guh!

Lissa: Here, let me see your arm.

Morgan: Thank you Ms…

Lissa: My name is Lissa.

Morgan: Oh thank you, my name is Morgan. Can you tell me where I am?

Lissa: What!? Are you serious!? 

Morgan: Is this place really famous or something?

Lissa: No…this is the brand of the exalt! Why is it on your right arm?

Morgan: Is that what you call it? I woke up in a middle of a field with no memory of who I am.

Lissa: Geez, you're like Robin.

Morgan: Robin? Is he a tactician?

Lissa: Yes, why do you ask?

Morgan: He's my father!

Lissa: What! But Robin is my…waits are you the same Morgan Lucina's been talking about?

Morgan: Who's Lucina?

Lissa: Never mind, let's focus on healing you and getting out of here.

Xxx

**Post-Battle (After Morgan talked to Robin)**

Morgan: Father, who is my mother?

Robin: Oh, I'll have to introduce you to Lissa.

Morgan: Lissa…

(Scene Break)

Morgan: Mother?

Lissa: Morgan? It sure is weird being called that.

Morgan: Wait, have you been crying?

Lissa: I'm sorry…it's just that I'm so happy!

Morgan: Huh?

Lissa: You see that brand on your arm? It's proof that you are a member of Ylissean royal family, and me as well.

Morgan: I don't fully understand this myself, but I'm happy about this if it makes you happy mother!

Lissa: AW! My daughter is too cute, come here!

Morgan: Mother…Choking…

Xxx

**Morgan-Lissa Supports**

**Xxx**

**C**

**Xxx**

Morgan: Hmm? What's this? **Tactician through the Ages**? This is perfect!

Lissa: Morgan don't! 

Morgan: EEYAHH! Where did all these string come from?

Lissa: Sorry, that was meant for Robin.

Morgan: Why would you give father a book full of strings?

Lissa: It's just that every now and then; your mother would like to see a certain expression on your father's face.

Morgan: Is it that rubbery one he has whenever he gets mad? I saw it a lot when I was a kid!

Lissa: Wait, I thought you couldn't remember anything?

Morgan: I could still remember everything about father perfectly…I have an idea!

Lissa: Huh?

Morgan: Mother: I challenge thee to a prank war!

Lissa: And you think that might get your memories back?

Morgan: Well I remember seeing that rubbery face a lot, so you must've pranked father plenty of times as well.

Lissa: Well I'm up for some pranking anyday! Let's shake on it!

Morgan: Why thank you Moth-GYAK!

Lissa: First thing first, before you shake someone's hand, make sure they don't have a frog in it or anything.

**Xxx**

**B**

**Xxx**

Lissa: Morgan might be in for a surprise after I put this bucket here.

Morgan (Offscreen): Mother? 

Lissa: After I see what she has in mind first.

Morgan: Mother, can I ask you something?

Lissa: Is this part of the prank?

Morgan: No, I wanted to know as much things as possible since I lost my memories, and I want to know how you and father fell in love.

Lissa: Would you believe it was because of a prank war?

Morgan: Father pulled prank?

Lissa: Seriously he can get creative when he wants to. Heck when he proposed, I thought it was just another prank.

Morgan: If I give you this present, would you think it's a prank.

Lissa: Morgan, we're having a prank war. Honestly come up with something better.

Morgan: You're holding the box.

Lissa: I'm not going to open it.

Morgan: I may have covered it in itching powder.

Lissa: Clever girl…GOD WHAT DID YOU USE!?

Morgan: I asked Ms. Tharja for help, she was quite nice about it.

Lissa: GOD, THARJA! 

Morgan: Yeah, I'm going to go get some help if you need some.

Lissa: Morgan, don't open that…!

Morgan: GYAH! Where did all these frogs came from?

Lissa: Sorry about that…

Morgan: I thought you were afraid of frogs?

Lissa: I'm willing to put up with a lot of things for the sake of comedy.

Robin: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

**Xxx**

**A**

**Xxx**

Robin: Can you promise me sometime like this won't happen again?

Morgan: No-

Lissa: -Promises!

Robin: …Just try to keep it to a minimum…

Morgan: But Father, what about your rubbery face? These pranks are the only way we can see them…

Lissa: Yeah, you look so cute whenever it happens.

Robin: We're done here.

(Robin left)

Lissa: Should we have told him about his rubber face?

Morgan: Well mother i….UH!

Lissa: Morgan, What's wrong?

Morgan: I…remember, You and father were laughing over something. You both looked older. I don't know when it happened but it was definitely a memory.

Lissa: That's all you remember?

Morgan:…I'm sorry.

Lissa: Why are you sorry? I'm happy that you can remember me from the future now! 

Morgan: You're not disappointed?

Lissa: Morgan, I am sad that you lost your memory, but what I care more about is that you're here with me and Robin. So c'mon, I have some good ideas for some new pranks. We'll make up your loss of memories with new ones.

Morgan: Aw, thanks mom!

Xxx

**I don't have a set schedule on when I should update…every three-four days perhaps? Oh well, hope you enjoyed. Next one is Frederick. **


	3. Morgan-Frederick

**Had trouble thinking of a good support. Frederick is a hard character to write for.**

**Xxx**

**Paralogue 12: The Ruins of Times**

**Xxx**

**Pre-Battle**

Frederick: Milord, we have reached the ruin. 

Chrom: Good, the villagers stated that this is where we shall Naga's treasure.

Frederick: Please sir, remain wary on whether or not these rumors are true.

Chrom: You be wary for me Frederick. That's how it always been and I appreciate it.

Frederick: One can't be too careful.

Chrom: Still, I can't help but notice the so-called plegian spy is your wife. Is this part of the plan to catch her in the act?

Robin: Chrom!

Frederick: Not funny sire…

Chrom: I'm just saying.

Xxx

**(If Frederick talks to Morgan)**

Frederick: HALT!

Morgan: YAH! Hey, you scared my horse.

Frederick: My apologies, but what is a young child doing in these ruins.

Morgan: I'm sorry but I don't remember anything.

Frederick: Pardon?

Morgan: I woke up in the middle of nowhere and I have no clue who I am. Well except for my name.

Frederick: Can I really believe someone I just met? Do you'd expect me to believe that you just so happen to wind up here without a single ounce of memory?

Morgan: I also remember another thing though…My mother Robin.

Frederick: Robin?

Morgan: Yeah, she was a great tactician; I have my memories of her, and this ring.

Frederick: But this ring…Dear gods you're my son.

Morgan: I'm your what?

Frederick: Perhaps this discussion should be saved another time. Come, let's fight! 

Morgan: Really? I'll do my best!

Xxx

**(Post-Battle)**

Morgan: Mother, who is my father?

Robin: Oh, I'll have to introduce you to Frederick.

Morgan: Frederick…

(Scene Break)

Morgan: Father?

Frederick: Err, hello Morgan.

Morgan: Dad, why do you look so nervous.

Frederick: Is it true that you have no memories of me?

Morgan: Sorry about that.

Frederick: It's alright…Why don't you go on ahead. I'll meet with you later.

Morgan: Whatever you say father.

(Morgan Leaves)

Frederick: He claims to be Robin's son, and he has no memories of me. Every ounce is telling me to be wary. So why can't I follow it?

Xxx

**Morgan-Frederick Supports**

**Xxx**

**C**

**Xxx**

Morgan: Father!

Frederick: Yes Morgan?

Morgan: Why are you collecting the rocks on the grounds? 

Frederick: Simple, so Chrom does not have the misfortune to fall on them.

Morgan: In all honesty I thought you had some sort of pebble fascination. I mean, Lucina told me that I served her, but I don't think I'd collect pebbles just to make sure she doesn't fall.

Frederick: A knight must be dutiful for his lord. You should make sure that Lucina never has to worry about the slightest of things.

Morgan: That's mainly because she worries about the big picture.

Frederick: Which is precisely why you must assist her in any way you can!

Morgan: All right than, heck it might help me become a good tactician in the progress.

Frederick: A knight and a tactician? You're quite ambitious.

Morgan: I don't have my memories so I want to help in any way I can. The only thing I remember is mother and a distinct hatred for bears.

Frederick: Bears?

Morgan: Yeah, I can't even eat most meat now that I think about it.

Frederick: Well this situation seems familiar.

Morgan: Huh?

Frederick: I'll tell you later.

**Xxx**

**B**

**Xxx**

Morgan: What the heck?

Frederick: Morgan? What's wrong?

Morgan: How do you sew? I've been trying to create a scarf for mother, but I can't get this sewing needle in! It's not as easy using fire wood.

Frederick: Of course it isn't. Starting fires and sewing both have a certain art to them. You simply understand the art of fire and not sewing.

Morgan: So why don't you teach me how to sew.

Frederick: Very well than, let's start with a handkerchief.

Morgan: Doesn't a piece of cloth count enough?

Frederick: Of course not! Than it would be a regular piece of cloth! You need to sew the handkerchief in a specific way if you wish to call it a handkerchief!

Morgan: I get it dad! You're passionate about handkerchief. But can you just help me create a scarf for mom?

Frederick: Very well…can we still have sewing lessons?

Morgan: If it makes you happy, sure!

**Xxx**

**A**

**Xxx**

Morgan: …and there! All done!

Frederick: Perfect, you knew perfectly how to embroider the handkerchief properly. Oh god it's so beautiful. It only took a day of lessons.

Morgan: Dad, are you crying?

Frederick: These are not tears, merely pride in a liquid form.

Morgan: Geez, it's just a handkerchief.

Frederick: That's not only it. You managed to do all sort of things that I thought you. You even didn't complain during my fanatical fitness hour!

Morgan: (Trust me, I was screaming in the inside)

Frederick: You know, you being here was a blessing enough, the things you can do are merely an added bonus.

Morgan: My lack of memories doesn't bother you?

Frederick: Did it bother me when it came to your mother?

Morgan: Well you did think she was a spy for the plegian army.

Frederick: Er…touché, and I did think you were rather suspicious when I first met you.

Morgan: What happened to Frederick the wary? You weren't acting remotely suspicious after I introduced myself.

Frederick: Well, that's when I learned you were my son.

Morgan: How would you react if I told you I was a plegian spy right now?

Frederick: GAH! My heart…it's breaking! 

Morgan: WAIT A MINUTE! Just a joke dad!

Xxx

**Well sorry for the wait, and if the chapter came across as awkward. I'm open to suggestion regarding conversation for future parents. The next one is Sully.**


	4. Morgan-Sully

**Thanks for the reviews. Not much to say except: I don't own anything.**

**Xxx**

**Ruins of Time**

**Xxx**

**Pre-Battle**

Sully: Chrom! Robin! The ruins are just up ahead.

Chrom: Good, let's see if we can find the rumored treasure of Naga.

Sully: Given our luck, we probably run into either risens or brigands.

Robin: You seem rather eager.

Sully: So I enjoy fighting, so what?

Chrom: Makes me wonder what your kids will be like. Maybe they'll inherit there father's brain and mother's Brawn.

Sully: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Chrom: Wha-I just meant that…

Robin: Hoo boy.

Xxx

**(If Sully talks to Morgan)**

Sully: OI!

Morgan: Oh, hello ms…

Sully: My name is Sully, so kid can you tell me why you're here?

Morgan: I don't know. In all honesty, I don't remember anything except for my name and my father.

Sully: Amnesia? Geez it's déjà vu all over again.

Morgan: Pardon?

Sully: Nevermind, what's your name anyway? Mine's Sully.

Morgan: My name is Morgan, and this is my horse! Say high.

Horse: Neigh.

Sully: Yeah and that's…wait a minute! That's my horse.

Morgan: What? How could that…

Sully: Kid, what's your pops name?

Morgan: His name is Robin, he was a great tactician.

Sully: Aw crap, that makes you my kid.

Morgan: I'm your kid?

Sully: look, c'mon let's beat these guys up and see if we can sort this whole amnesia thing out.

Morgan: Okay I'll try my best.

Xxx

**(Post Battle)**

Morgan: Father, who is my mother?

Robin: Oh, I'll have to introduce you to Sully.

Morgan: Sully…

**(Scene Break)**

Morgan: Sully?

Sully: Hey…kid.

Morgan: So you're my mother?

Sully: Disappointed that your mum has an ugly mug? Don't blame you. Be glad that you just inherited my hair color.

Morgan: I think you look pretty enough. I mean father loves you and so do I.

Sully: Already? You still don't have your memory remember.

Morgan: That just gives us more time to bond then.

Sully: Well I'm happy to see you're enthusiastic. C'mon let's start by introducing our horses to one another

Morgan: Okay.

**Morgan Sully Supports**

**Xxx**

**C**

**Xxx**

Morgan: (Puffing)

Sully: Oi Morgan, you look like you ran a mile.

Morgan: I wanted to see if (gasp) I can lift as much as you (gasp)…I fail miserably.

Sully: Of course you did! The amount you pulled up took me years to lift. I started at a fraction of what you picked up.

Morgan: (gasp) No wonder I feel (gasp) exhausted. Father advised me to build up my muscles for future battles. I thought that I could do it the same way you did.

Sully: Geez, ask me next time! Tell you what, why don't I assist you in some grade A training first thing in the morning, okay?

Morgan: Will it be like Frederick's fanatical fitness hour?

Sully: Kid, I'm not that sadistic.

**Xxx**

**B**

**Xxx**

Morgan:...OH DEAR NAGA!

Sully: C'mon this is your second time lifting, at least try why don't you.

Morgan: How did you even get the strength to do these things.

Sully: Hey i was training ever since i was a little kid. Always wanted to be like my old man.

Morgan: Like i want to be a tactician like father?

Sully: And there is another thing you inherit from me.

Morgan: In any case can i meet Grandpa?

Sully: (Snickers) Why not? I want to see his reaction to having a grandkid your age.

**Xxx**

**A**

**Xxx**

Morgan: ANNNDDD 100!

Sully: HAH! Told you that you can do it. No kid of mine will be a weakling.

Morgan: Would you be disappointed if i was?

Sully: Morgan, you're my daughter, the being strong part was just an added bonus. I'm just glad that you work hard to get where you are.

Morgan: Because there's no glory if you get what you want on a plate?

Sully: Exactly!

Morgan: But your cooking is terrible!

Sully: Wha? no, not that! Yeah, my cooking is terrible but i was referring more to actual skills than anything.

Morgan: Like my skills as a knight and tactician?

Sully: There you go! In any case, could you help me with something?

Morgan: With what?

Sully: I never had an interest in cooking, but considering that you might be born soon, my motherly side came into being. I was wondering that you could help me learn?

Morgan: Of course Mom! But for every wrong recipe, you must try again!

Sully: This is revenge for training isn't it?

Morgan: You sure know me mom!

Xxx

**Sorry it took so long. Hit by writer's block. Would like suggestions for ideas behind future supports. Next character is Virion.**


	5. Morgan-Virion

Yeah, side note: If you have ideas for future supports, please PM me them, not in your reviews. This support was inspired by Skittymon comment. Thank you.

Xxx

Paralogue 12: Ruins of Time

Xxx

Pre-Battle

Virion: Alas, we have arrived!

Robin: The Ruins of Naga, where her treasure is located.

Chrom: I didn't think that there would be risen here as well. Fine then, Robin, what's the plan?

Robin: Virion, stand in the back, shoot as many risen as you can, got it?

Virion: Very well, the archest of archer will do anything for his true love!

Robin: Will that include complimenting other woman?

Virion: My dear, those are merely idle compliments, no more, no less.

Xxx

(If Virion talks to Morgan)

Virion: You there! What the devil are you doing here?

Morgan: I'm sorry sir, it's just I've been trying to find my mother and i found myself here. Truth is, I don't have any memories of anything.

Virion: Oh a tragic tale indeed. A young boy with no memories, attempts to reunite with his mother, the last connection to his life.

Morgan: Err...do you know her?

Virion: Your mother? What could her name be?

Morgan: Robin, she's a famous tactician.

Virion: Now wait just one moment! Robin is your mother? But she's my wife, and i surely don't recall having children.

Morgan: It's making my head hurt too you know.

Virion: Very well, we shall discuss this after battle, like true gentleman.

Xxx

Post-Battle (After Morgan talks to Robin)

Morgan: Mother, who is my father?

Robin: Oh i have to introduce you to Virion.

Morgan: Virion…

(Scene Break)

Morgan: Father?

Virion: Ah Morgan, allow me to introduce myself: I am Virion, Duke of Roseanne, archest of archer, and your father.

Morgan: Er, then let me return the favor: I'm Morgan, of the future, tactiest of tactician, and your son.

Virion: Ah hah, a truly sad tale. The reunion of son of father, but one without memories to enjoy it. It brings tear to my eye.

Morgan: Ah! Dad, don't cry. Here why don't use that tissue around your neck.

Virion: This is a cravat boy!

Morgan: Oh, that's a fancy word for tissues.

Virion: This shall take some time than…

Xxs

Morgan-Viron Supports

Xxx

C

Virion: ...And that is how I met your mother!

Morgan: Wow! Did you really save mom's life during risen attack in the forest fire?

Virion: That is correct.

Morgan: All by yourself?

Virion: Erm...I may have required assistance. But save her I did,

Morgan: So when did you start getting close?

Virion: Simple, we discovered that we enjoyed playing strategy games with one another.

Morgan: Did mother win?

Virion: No, I defeated her many times. It gotten to the point where she suggested that I be the Shepherds tactician.

Morgan: What!? But mother is the best tactician ever.

Virion: Well she was just starting out, but in any case, I refused. I would be a horrible tactician.

Morgan: But you said you always beat mom at strategy?

Virion: Why don't we play a game of chess? Then you'll fully understand.

Xxx

B

Morgan: Phew! That was a tough game.

Virion: Now do you see why I would make a poor tactician?

Morgan: No, why?

Virion: Morgan, see how much little pieces i have left. I may have won, but i had to sacrifice many. If I was tactician, we be out of soldiers in only one battle.

Morgan: Is that why you ran away? Because you didn't want to sacrifice the life of your soldiers?

Virion: Morgan, you see me constantly boast about plenty of things. Yet I always have a pit in my heart concerning me leaving Roseanne.

Morgan: Do you need some time off?

Virion: That would be appreciated thank you.

Xxx

A

Virion: (Sigh)

Morgan: Father...I ask Ms. Cherche about Roseanne.

Virion: Did she tell you that your father ran like a coward?

Morgan: But you did it in order to save lives. How can I hate you for that?

Virion: Perhaps it's because your father is a bit of a coward when it comes to things like that.

Morgan: But you're the archest of archers! You're one of the bravest men I know!

Virion: You're just saying that because you're my son.

Morgan: No, I'm serious. Sure you ran away, but you did it to save the life of your people. C'mon dad, they may hate you, but you can make it up to them.

Virion: You know what? You're absolutely right! I am Virion, archest of archers. Duke of Roseanne. Noblest of Shepards. Morgan my son, you invigorated me once again!

Morgan: Well it's only my duty as Morgan, tactiest of tactician, heir of Roseanne, smartest of the shepards, to help out his fatherist of fathers.

Virion: Why thank you sonniest of sons.

Xxx

**Writer's block. Sue me. If you have ideas, please PM me. The next one for supports is Stahl.**


End file.
